When a client system accesses a media file over a network such as the Internet, the media file typically is buffered. The media file is buffered in a chronological order that starts by buffering from the beginning of the media file. For example, when attempting to view a video media file or listen to an audio media file, a portion of the media file is buffered within the client system. The portion that is buffered is the start of the media file and, more particularly, the first several seconds of playback material from the media file.
When a user using the client system wishes to skip through the media file to a particular location of interest, the buffered portion of the media file is rendered useless as the user has likely skipped over the buffered portion of the media file. In consequence, the user experiences a delay in resuming playback from the newly selected location in the media file.